<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звоню сказать by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), katharialva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309530">Звоню сказать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva'>katharialva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Phone Sex, Twenties, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Азирафель протянула с установкой телефона в книжном до самого 1921, и то сдалась лишь потому, что Кроули не переставала дразнить её по этому поводу. Ну и ещё Азирафель до сих пор обижалась на Кроули, что та проспала и изобретение телефона, и ещё много чего.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звоню сказать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887167">I Just Called to Say</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden">thehoyden</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафель протянула с установкой телефона в книжном до самого 1921, и то сдалась лишь потому, что Кроули не переставала дразнить её по этому поводу. Ну и ещё Азирафель до сих пор обижалась на Кроули, что та проспала и изобретение телефона, и ещё много чего.</p><p>— Что если мне потребуется связаться с тобой? — спросила Кроули как-то, когда они были в Савое.</p><p>— Думаю, ты можешь отправить мне записку. Этот способ связи превосходно работал в разы дольше, чем телефон вообще существует, — отрезала Азирафель, размешивая сахар в чае. На её взгляд, разговор себя исчерпал.</p><p>Ярко-красные губы Кроули на миг поджались. Она сменила тактику.</p><p>— Но ведь телефон меняет мир вокруг, согласись? Не стоит ли нам идти в ногу со временем? Вспомни хоть те же паровые двигатели, ангел. Все эти человеческие изобретения буквально ставят мир на новые рельсы.</p><p>Крылья Азирафель затрепетали на другом плане бытия, и Кроули, чтоб её, улыбнулась с видом кота, стянувшего сливки со стола. Азирафель бесконечно любила человеческую изобретательность, а даровать божественное вдохновение и вовсе было одним из любимейших её чудес. И всё же, она должна была настоять на своём.</p><p>— Я могу восхищаться новшествами, не владея ими. К примеру, ты не убедишь меня приобрести один из этих автомобилей. Хотя я соглашусь, что по сравнению с лошадьми это большой шаг вперёд.</p><p>— Ну, я куплю автомобиль, как только они станут стильными, — выражение лица Кроули было жадным. Её волосы были собраны в модную причёску, ни одна прядь не выбивалась из-под шпилек. Азирафель обнаружила, что скучала по распущенным рыжим кудрям куда больше, чем думала.</p><p>— Это замечательно, милая моя, но пожалуйста, не втягивай меня в это.</p><p>Кроули наклонилась к ней, вторгаясь в её личное пространство.</p><p>— Что, если мне потребуется связаться с тобой срочно?</p><p>Чашечка Азирафель звякнула о блюдце.</p><p>— Говоря о срочности… </p><p>Кроули многозначительно кивнула.</p><p>Азирафель сглотнула и нервно стрельнула глазами Наверх.</p><p>— Нам лучше быть на шаг впереди, ангел, — стала убийственно серьёзно объяснять Кроули. — Никто не знает этот мир так, как мы. Это наше явное преимущество. Было бы глупо им не воспользоваться.</p><p>Азирафель нахмурилась. Это было опасно. Не то чтобы их Соглашение было полностью безобидно, но Кроули в последнее время говорила параноидальные вещи.</p><p>— Дорогая моя, — начала Азирафель. — Есть ли что-то, о чём мне следует знать?</p><p>Кроули откинулась обратно на спинку своего кресла, не скованная более корсетами. Её первой реакцией на моду 1921, когда она проснулась, было: «Да наконец-то, блядь, пошли нахуй китовые усы, кто вообще придумал эту хуйню».</p><p>Наконец Кроули выдохнула и, вместо того чтобы ответить, подлила Азирафель чай, хоть та и не просила. Затем она заняла себя тем, что намазала на булочку заварной крем, полила её джемом и предложила тарелочку Азирафель.</p><p>— Кроули, — мягко произнесла Азирафель и потянулась через стол. Она накрыла своей рукой пальцы Кроули, что-то нервно выстукивавшие.</p><p>— Ничего такого, понимаешь? — пробормотала Кроули. — Я просто хочу иметь возможность тут же сообщить тебе, случись что.</p><p>— О, — выдохнула Азирафель. — Что ж, дорогая, если это поможет тебе чувствовать себя лучше, то конечно же, я согласна.</p><p>Кроули сморщила нос.</p><p>— Это всё не для того, чтобы я чувствовала себя лучше…</p><p>— Тебе стоило сказать сразу, — безжалостно продолжала Азирафель. — Считай, что дело сделано. Это даже нельзя назвать одолжением.</p><p>Кроули негодующе зарычала, а Азирафель лишь улыбнулась и попробовала булочку, что Кроули приготовила для неё. Невыразимо вкусно, разумеется.</p><p>***</p><p>Телефон Азирафель расположила в задней комнате магазина. Как выяснилось, исключительно вовремя.</p><p>— Америка! — возмутилась она, когда Кроули заглянула в магазин одним вечером с саквояжем в руке. — Почему тебя туда посылают?</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? — огрызнулась Кроули. — Там, ангел, спиртное объявили вне закона. Есть чем заняться.</p><p>В целом Азирафель одобряла в людях стремление к умеренности, но сама придерживалась иных принципов, о чём явно свидетельствовала коллекция вина в погребе.</p><p>— Но ты же только что… — «проснулась», чуть не сказала она. </p><p>Она могла сказать: «Вернулась ко мне». Могла: «Я за пять лет чуть с ума не сошла от тревоги, пока не нашла тебя спящей в твоей квартире, а затем я разозлилась на тебя, потому что ты заставила меня думать, что бросила меня одну, и мы никогда больше не пойдем вместе на концерт, никогда не покормим уток в парке, никогда...»</p><p>— Надолго ты уезжаешь? — спросила в итоге Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули пожала плечами. На ней был элегантный дорожный костюм, она выглядела так, словно сошла с обложки журнала. Хоть двадцатые только начались, их мода благоволила Кроули. Она выглядела воплощением будущего. </p><p>Она выглядела так, будто собиралась буквально оставить Азирафель за спиной.</p><p>— Не могла бы ты телефонировать меня время от времени? — Азирафель сглотнула. — Если у тебя появятся… новости.</p><p>Кроули замерла. Поверх её темных очков было видно, что она не мигала.</p><p>— Могла бы, — ответила она наконец.</p><p>— Как насчет выпить на дорожку? — предложила Азирафель, заламывая пальцы.</p><p>Кроули посмотрела на часы и с сожалением покачала головой.</p><p>— Мне пора на пароход.</p><p>Азирафель проводила её до дверей.</p><p>— Дай мне знать, где остановишься, — попросила она. — На случай, если и мне понадобится с тобой связаться.</p><p>Она определённо удивила Кроули второй раз за день.</p><p>— Эм, да, конечно, — ответила Кроули, уставившись на неё. — Весьма… разумно.</p><p>— Я рада, что ты согласна со мной, — проворковала Азирафель. — Так, путешествия на корабле стали куда комфортнее, чем прежде, но всё же, дорогая моя, береги себя. Если ты развоплотишься, боюсь, я буду крайне недовольна </p><p>— Не могу допустить этого, — ответила Кроули. Азирафель показалось, что это должно было прозвучать куда саркастичнее.</p><p>— Позвони мне, как доберёшься, чтобы я знала, что ты в порядке, — попросила Азирафель и поправила лацкан пиджака Кроули.</p><p>— Как только смогу, — пообещала Кроули охрипшим голосом.</p><p>У Азирафель было почти пятьдесят лет, чтобы вообразить, чем заняться, когда Кроули вернётся к ней. Но она не представляла, что Кроули снова покинет её. Это было невыносимо. Она положила руки на плечи Кроули и встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку. Даже так Кроули пришлось наклониться к ней.</p><p>Когда Азирафель отстранилась, глаза Кроули были скрыты очками, но её рот приоткрылся от удивления. Наконец она кашлянула.</p><p>— Береги себя, ангел, — велела она. — Я серьёзно. Не встревай ни во что… без меня.</p><p>— С кем ещё я могу во что-то встрять? — возразила Азирафель.</p><p>— Вот именно, — припечатала Кроули. Она наклонилась и чмокнула Азирафель в щёку, а затем вышла на улицу и ушла.</p><p>Помада Кроули оставалась на щеке Азирафель даже спустя три попытки ее смыть. В конце концов, она истратила одно крайне легкомысленное чудо, чтобы избавиться от неё.</p><p>Но она знала, что след всё равно остался.</p><p>***</p><p>Перечитывание «Доводов рассудка» было грубо прервано трелью телефонного звонка. Азирафель дала ему прозвенеть трижды, прежде чем неуверенно снять трубку:</p><p>— Алло?</p><p>— Привет, это я.</p><p>— Кроули?</p><p>— Кто-то ещё звонит тебе столь неподобающе поздно? — возмутилась Кроули, в её голос прорвалось шипение.</p><p>Азирафель сняла очки и откинулась на спинку кресла.</p><p>— Не глупи. Ты единственная звонишь мне, какой бы час ни был.</p><p>— Оу, — выдохнула Кроули облегченно и немного робко. — Что ж, я в Нью-Йорке.</p><p>— Как он? — поинтересовалась Азирафель взволнованно и с ноткой зависти. — Я не была там с тех пор, как… Кажется, тогда он всё ещё был колонией, правда?</p><p>Кроули фыркнула.</p><p>— Я тут всего два часа, ангел, и один из них провела на острове Эллис, разбираясь с эмиграцией.</p><p>Азирафель поморщилась в замешательстве.</p><p>— Уверена, ты могла бы просто… — она помахала рукой, пусть даже Кроули не могла видеть её.</p><p>— Я так и сделала, — подтвердила Кроули.</p><p>— Но тогда почему…</p><p>Кроули замолчала ненадолго, а затем призналась:</p><p>— Смотри, дело в том, что… Я познакомилась с детишками по пути. Целые семьи переезжают в Америку, чтобы начать все заново. Только этим детишкам не повезло бы, сойди они с трапа. Квоты на иммиграцию, понимаешь ли.</p><p>Азирафель задержала дыхание:</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— В любом случае, мне пришлось подделать все бумаги, пока я проходила. Это, считай, мой профессиональный долг.</p><p>— Ах, Кроули, — Азирафель счастливо вздохнула </p><p>— Ангел, пожалуйста, — попросила Кроули с болью в голосе.</p><p>— Прости, дорогая. Какая подлость с твоей стороны. Весь этот бардак с бумагами.</p><p>— Именно, — Кроули прокашлялась. — Ладно, я заняла комнаты в Вальдорф-Астории. Ты можешь звонить мне туда. Ну, знаешь, если тебе понадобится.</p><p>— Вальдорф-Астория! Я слышала, еда там просто божественная, — прокомментировала Азирафель.</p><p>— Что ж, мне пока не довелось попробовать.</p><p>— Я читала всё про метрдотеля оттуда, говорят, он невероятен, Кроули, — Азирафель мечтательно вздохнула. — Я бесконечно надеюсь, что у тебя будет возможность отведать там ужин раз-другой.</p><p>— Леди положено есть, думаю, — допустила Кроули, хоть она и была демоном и не нуждалась в пище.</p><p>— Я настаиваю! Ты должна будешь позвонить мне, как отужинаешь там, — потребовала Азирафель. Возможность слышать Кроули в трубке телефонного аппарата помогла ей набраться немного храбрости.</p><p>— Жадная, — протянула Кроули голосом, полным одновременно ехидства и понимания. Этот голос согревал Азирафель изнутри.</p><p>— Я как будто буду жить через тебя, — чопорно ответила Азирафель.</p><p>— Могла бы просто метнуться через океан и увидеть всё сама.</p><p>Азирафель печально вздохнула:</p><p>— Я не знаю, смогу ли сейчас оставить всё. Магазин, понимаешь.</p><p>— Тебя же ни капельки не волнует этот бизнес, — возразила Кроули. — Да ладно, что за сокровище ты на этот раз пытаешься вырвать из хватки какого-нибудь алчного старикашки?</p><p>Азирафель фыркнула.</p><p>— Я лишь хочу прочитать этот текст, если хочешь знать. Это каталог издателя, напечатавшего ту книгу пророчеств, что мне никак не удаётся найти.</p><p>— Некоторые твои увлечения весьма странные, — сказала Кроули абсолютно серьёзно.</p><p>— Это, понимаешь ли, единственная книга истинных пророчеств про конец света, — ответила Азирафель, чувствуя себя задетой. — Не могу даже представить, с чего бы вдруг это заинтересовало меня или тебя.</p><p>— Ладно, я прошу прощения, — сказала Кроули так, словно действительно имела это в виду. — Разумеется, тебе следует остаться.</p><p>— Я рада, что ты поняла меня, — перья на её метафизических крыльях словно бы разгладились.</p><p>— Да, так вот, ты не против, если я позвоню тебе после ужина? Расскажу, стоит ли здешняя кухня всего того шума вокруг неё.</p><p>— Да, пожалуйста! — воскликнула Азирафель. — Я буду ждать. О! Ты можешь сделать заметки!</p><p>— Я не стану делать заметок, безрассудное ты существо, — проворчала Кроули на удивление тёплым тоном.</p><p>— Но ты мне всё-всё расскажешь, — не сказать, чтобы Азирафель умоляла, но в её требовании была доля надежды.</p><p>— О, ангел, — заурчала Кроули, — я ещё соблазню тебя пересечь океан.</p><p>— Сделай всё возможное, — счастливо заключила Азирафель.</p><p>***</p><p>— Тут появилась новая музыка, ангел, — рассказала ей как-то ночью Кроули. Её голос звучал вяло, как всегда, когда уже показывалось дно бутылки.</p><p>— Ты пьяна? Стоит ли мне догнать тебя? — поинтересовалась Азирафель.</p><p>— Стоит ли… да, было бы неплохо, — ответила Кроули. — Скажи мне, что ты пьёшь что-нибудь получше этого самопального джина, который тут гонят.</p><p>Азирафель чуть скривилась, но налила и себе:</p><p>— Односолодовый шотландский виски.</p><p>Кроули хмыкнула одобрительно:</p><p>— Семьдесят шестого?</p><p>— Тот самый, — Азирафель выпила его куда быстрее, чем он заслуживал. — Самопальный джин? Ты серьёзно?</p><p>— Тут повсюду дрянной самогон, — пожаловалась Кроули. — И я тут не при чём, люди просто хотят выпить.</p><p>Азирафель облизнулась.</p><p>— Так и должно быть. Алкоголь — одно из лучших их изобретений.</p><p>— Ну, некоторые его виды, — с отвращением сказала Кроули. — Я тут сделала глоток местного пойла в одном клубе этим вечером, и знаешь, что я тебе скажу? В алкогольной контрабанде приключится большой бум.</p><p>— Мне кажется, я не должна такое одобрять, — протянула Азирафель.</p><p>— О, будь ты тут, ты бы одобрила, — возразила Кроули. Азирафель услышала, как та сглотнула, и этот звук разжёг в ней любопытство.</p><p>— Так что ты пьешь?</p><p>— О, то Бургундское, которое нам так понравилось. В каком году это было?</p><p>Азирафель довольно вздохнула.</p><p>— О, это было откровением, не правда ли?</p><p>— То, как букет раскрывается… — звук, изданный Кроули, был, откровенно говоря, приглашением согрешить.</p><p>И Кроули не могла видеть её. У неё не было ни единого способа узнать, что от её голоса у Азирафель потеплело на душе. Ни единого способа увидеть, как Азирафель ёрзала в кресле.</p><p>— Ты что-то говорила о новой музыке, — перевела она тему их пьяного разговора с мастерством, свидетельствовавшем о годах практики.</p><p>— О, люди зовут его «джазом», — ответила Кроули. — Это как… импровизация. Химические опыты? Зови как хочешь. Это человечество в чистом виде: дай им положиться на интуицию, и они воспарят.</p><p>— Мне бы понравилось? — поинтересовалась Азирафель.</p><p>— Не знаю. Не совсем твой стиль. Но, знаешь, иногда ты … удивляешь меня, — ответила Кроули, и что-то было в её тоне такое почти самоироничное и чуть-чуть уязвимое.</p><p>— Никто не знает меня лучше, чем ты, — вырвалось у Азирафель, но это так и было. — Если ты думаешь, что мне понравилось бы, то я уверена, что так и есть.</p><p>— О, ангел, я отнюдь не уверена, — возразила Кроули самую малость тоскливо. — Но я знаю, что тебе точно понравится: этим вечером я попробовала греховно прекрасный крем-брюле...</p><p>***</p><p>Не то чтобы Азирафель стала сидеть у телефона в ожидании звонка от Кроули. Нет, у нее просто было много работы в задней комнате магазина, и то, что именно там, как вышло, стоял телефон, было чистым совпадением.</p><p>— Возможно, мне понадобится уехать в Чикаго, — огорчённо пожаловалась Кроули одним вечером.</p><p>— Что? С какой стати тебя туда отправляют? — возмутилась Азирафель, тут же выпрямляя спину.</p><p>— Между нами говоря, не то чтобы там нужна какая-то помощь, как я слышала, — продолжила Кроули. — Мне просто не хочется отморозить себе задницу в Городе Ветров, если этого можно избежать.</p><p>Азирафель разочарованно цокнула.</p><p>— Выбирай выражения, дорогая.</p><p>Кроули проигнорировала её.</p><p>— Хотя музыка определённо неплоха. И канадская контрабанда там льётся рекой, думаю, в этом всё дело.</p><p>— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты вернулась домой, — сболтнула Азирафель и тут же в ужасе закрыла рот.</p><p>На другом конце линии стихли все звуки.</p><p>— Ты что, скучаешь по мне, ангел? — наконец мягко спросила Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель прикусила губу.</p><p>— Просто дело в том, что… Это же зимнее солнцестояние. Конечно, ты не обязана… просто, раз ты не спишь, я надеялась…</p><p>— Поделитьс-с-ся чем-нибудь особенным в самую длинную ночь?</p><p>Азирафель на самом деле отложила несколько весьма приличных бутылок на этот вечер, но не в том была его исключительность. Она уже забыла, когда это началось, но тогда было темно и холодно, и она боялась за Кроули в змеиной форме. Кроули почему-то не превращалась, может быть, не могла, так что Азирафель взяла ее на руки и свернулась в клубочек у огня, укрыв их обеих покрывалами.</p><p>Вплоть до долгого сна Кроули они никогда не проводили зимнее солнцестояние порознь, за исключением случаев, когда их звал долг. Никому не нужно знать, говорила Кроули. Нам нет нужды обеим мёрзнуть. Налей нам что-нибудь, ангел, согрей меня…</p><p>— Не будь так далеко, — горло Азирафель сжалось.</p><p>— Тебе одиноко? — спросила Кроули, и в вопросе её не было и тени насмешки. Ни малейшей. — Я как будто с тобой, правда? Когда мы вот так говорим.</p><p>— Это всего лишь твой голос, — пожаловалась Азирафель.</p><p>— Всего лишь мой голос, — повторила Кроули задумчиво. — Тебе мало?</p><p>И голос Кроули словно обвился вокруг неё, прямо как её змеиная форма одним зимним солнцестоянием. Они больше никогда не были так близко, а Азирафель…</p><p>Азирафель хотела.</p><p>Её жгло стыдом, ведь ангелы не хотели ничего. Господь создала её с одной-единственной целью.</p><p>И этой целью не было прижать телефонную трубку к уху, в то время как грудь её полнилась желанием.</p><p>— Разумеется, нет, этого достаточно, — заставила себя сказать Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули смолкла на миг, а затем тихо фыркнула.</p><p>— Прости мне мой французский, ангел, но это всё полное дерьмо.</p><p>— Это вообще не французский, — уточнила Азирафель.</p><p>— Кому, как не тебе, знать, — подольстила ей Кроули. — Что ещё тебе нужно?</p><p>— Мне ничего не нужно, я же ангел, — тут же отозвалась Азирафель. О, в самую её ангельскую сущность были вплетены эти установки.</p><p>— Хм, — ответила Кроули. Азирафель знала, как звучал её голос, когда она начинала искушать кого-то, в этот раз он звучал иначе, но всё же… — Что ещё ты хочешь? </p><p>— Я не…</p><p>— Ты — да, — чудесный голос Кроули мурашками спустился по её позвоночнику. — Просто попроси. Ты же не думаешь… нет ничего, в чем я могу отказать тебе.</p><p>Кроули могла быть болезненно щедрой, особенно когда Азирафель этого не заслуживала.</p><p>—Ты не станешь, — ответила Азирафель, чувствуя себя жалкой. — Только не это.</p><p>— Для тебя — вообще что угодно, — решительно настаивала Кроули, понизив голос.</p><p>Азирафель прикусила губу и промолчала.</p><p>— Может быть, объятие? — спросила Кроули. — Эти телесные формы созданы для прикосновений. В этом нет ничего такого.</p><p>Азирафель резко втянула в себя воздух, представив, как Кроули обвивалась бы вокруг неё в человеческом обличье, как её худое тело впечаталось бы в изгибы Азирафель. Да, этого она и хотела, но только для начала. И её пугало, что желаниям не было ни конца ни края, что эта жажда была прошита сквозь неё.</p><p>— Ах, — выдохнула Кроули так, будто могла видеть Азирафель в её кресле, чувствовать жар её щёк. — Ангел, я бы обвила руки вокруг тебя и никогда бы не отпускала, дай ты мне шанс.</p><p>— Дорогая, — ответила Азирафель на реплику Кроули, прозвучавшую так, словно…</p><p>Словно Кроули тоже по ней скучала. Словно Кроули тоже чувствовала этот клубок… положим, из похоти, но ещё и любви.</p><p>Кроули отделял от неё океан, они не могли видеть друг друга, и во всём этом Азирафель наскребла храбрости сказать:</p><p>— Будь ты здесь… Я бы хотела этого. Чтобы ты не отпускала меня.</p><p>Кроули резко вздохнула.</p><p>— И всё?</p><p>Азирафель вновь прикусила губу, беспокоясь, что была чересчур откровенна.</p><p>— Ты не обязана, — поспешила она уверить Кроули. — Мне ничего не нужно, я более чем удовлетворена твоей компанией…</p><p>— Я не говорю о том, что тебе нужно или что ты думаешь, что тебе нужно. Я говорю о том, чего ты хочешь.</p><p>Она всё ещё чувствовала отпечаток помады на щеке, что оставила Кроули. Она провела пальцами по щеке, затем по губам и прошептала:</p><p>— Чтобы ты меня поцеловала.</p><p>— Когда я буду дома, — начала Кроули, — тебе стоит закрыть магазин, потому что я намерена целовать тебя с ног до головы.</p><p>— С ног до головы? — переспросила Азирафель, ёрзая в кресле, потому что Кроули определённо не это имела в виду…</p><p>— Именно так, — подтвердила Кроули. — Начиная с этих твоих идеальных розовых губ, так и умоляющих о поцелуях.</p><p>— Оу, — выдохнула она. О, как легко было вообразить это. Вместо поцелуя в щёку на прощание, Кроули стала бы целовать её губы в приветствие, как идеально они бы совпали. — Пожалуйста, дорогая.</p><p>— Я буду целовать тебя, пока ты не станешь задыхаться. А потом…</p><p>— Что потом?</p><p>— Если ты думаешь, что я не мечтала облобызать твою прекрасную грудь последние пять тысяч лет…</p><p>— Пять тысяч? — повторила поражённая Азирафель.</p><p>— Потрогай её для меня, — взмолилась Кроули. — Знай ты, сколько раз я глядела на тебя и хотела воспевать твоё тело…</p><p>Азирафель сделала, как ей было сказано, и втянула воздух, погладив соски через бюстгальтер.</p><p>— Что это было? Прозвучало просто отлично.</p><p>— Чувствовалось точно так же, — Азирафель вздохнула.</p><p>— Я не могу тебя видеть, тебе придётся рассказывать. Скажи, что чувствовалось так хорошо, — потребовала Кроули низким голосом.</p><p>— Я всегда была… немного чувствительной в этом месте.</p><p>Кроули коротко застонала, Азирафель услышала, как зашуршала ткань.</p><p>— Скучаю по тому времени, когда ты носила низкий вырез, и можно было подглядеть украдкой.</p><p>— Кроули, — она должна была пожурить, но её восхитила мысль, что Кроули глядела на неё и хотела, так же, как и сама Азирафель.</p><p>— Ты такая же розовая, как я помню? — поинтересовалась Кроули. Азирафель в точности представила её дразнящую улыбку.</p><p>— Даже больше, — Азирафель снова вздохнула, проведя подушечкой пальца по затвердевшим соскам.</p><p>— Я бы всё отдала, чтобы целовать тебя там, сосать твои соски, пока ты не станешь умолять меня прекратить. Ты хотела бы, чтобы я их щипнула, ангел? Понравилось бы тебе, прикуси я их?</p><p>Азирафель сама ущипнула их и ответила:</p><p>— Да, Кроули…</p><p>— Я бы не перестала, пока меж бёдер у тебя не стало бы мокро, — пообещала ей Кроули. Азирафель в ответ лишь беспомощно простонала.</p><p>— Тебя проняло, с-с-сладкая?</p><p>Азирафель кивнула, затем вспомнила, что Кроули её не видит. И… Что же, ей нравилось удивлять Кроули время от времени.</p><p>— Дорогая, — выдохнула она и оттянула резинку трусов. — Я определённо промокла насквозь.</p><p>Кроули подавилась воздухом.</p><p>— Нгк, — ответила она.</p><p>Азирафель улыбнулась телефону и погрузила пальцы внутрь, чтобы собрать смазку и увлажнить клитор.</p><p>— Здесь ты бы тоже меня поцеловала?</p><p>— Я бы сделала всё, что тебе хочется, — заверила её Кроули. Азирафель показалось, что она слышит, как Кроули трогает себя.</p><p>— У меня есть лишь мои руки, — сказала Азирафель, медленно массируя клитор. — Я могу только представлять, что ты бы сделала…</p><p>— А ты… представляла?</p><p>— Да, — выдохнула она.</p><p>— О, я бы сделала тебе так хорошо. Лизала бы, пока ты не взмолишься о пощаде, сосала бы твой сладкий клитор, пока ты не стала бы умолять, возносила бы тебе хвалу языком и пальцами…</p><p>— Пожалуйста…</p><p>— Ты хочешь? Давай пальцами, ангел, сделай вид, что они мои…</p><p>Азирафель вскрикнула. Она была настолько возбуждена, что пальцы свободно скользили туда и обратно, а удержать телефонную трубку, зажатую между плечом и ухом, стало той ещё задачей.</p><p>— Скажи, что ты на грани, — потребовала Кроули, тяжело дыша, и Азирафель изо всех сил вслушивалась, пытаясь расслышать, что Кроули делает. — Дай мне… я хочу… </p><p>Азирафель вскрикнула ещё раз и кончила. Оргазм был такой силы, что она не сразу поняла, что уронила трубку. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы поднять её, Кроули вдруг сказала:</p><p>— Погоди-ка, хочу кое-что попробовать. Держи телефон подальше.</p><p>Азирафель озадаченно нахмурилась, но вот послышался странный треск, а затем… Кроули стояла прямо напротив неё, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Она раскраснелась, а её чёрная шёлковая ночная рубашка была чудовищно измята так, словно её задирали до талии… </p><p>Её задирали. Потому что Кроули… когда Азирафель… вместе они… </p><p>— Здравствуй, — тихо и будто бы неуверенно поприветствовала её Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель поднялась на ноги, чуть пошатываясь, и осмелилась положить руки на плечи Кроули.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — прошептала она и притянула Кроули к себе, чтобы поцеловать её наконец.</p><p>***</p><p>Позднее той ночью Азирафель спросила:</p><p>— Как ты это сделала? Я про путешествие по телефону.</p><p>— А чёрт его знает, — ответила Кроули.</p><p>— Ты что, любовь моя, — пожурила её Азирафель, всё ещё не в силах поверить, что теперь она может звать так Кроули.</p><p>Взгляд Кроули был мягок, а улыбка на её ярких губах была из тех, что предназначались одной лишь Азирафель:</p><p>— Считай это небольшим чудом на солнцестояние.</p><p>— Ну, — ответила Азирафель, — пусть будет так.</p><p>— Налей нам ещё, — попросила Кроули. — Согрей меня.</p><p>Азирафель налила им ещё и вернулась в объятия Кроули.</p><p>— Всё никак не согреешься?</p><p>— Могло бы быть и теплее, — сказала Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель посмотрела на неё.</p><p>— Сядь ты мне на лицо, — уточнила Кроули и поиграла бровями.</p><p>— Ты неподражаема, — растроганно протянула Азирафель.</p><p>— Я к чему, ты подумай, какой отличный способ встретить солнце.</p><p>— Дай мне сперва закончить этот бокал, — попросила Азирафель. — Подожди ещё немного.</p><p>— Хоть вечность, если хочешь, — быстро ответила Кроули, а затем покраснела. Она могла сквернословить сколько угодно и не поморщиться, но разговоры о чувствах заставляли её краснеть и заикаться.</p><p>— Хочу, — сказала Азирафель и поцеловала её.</p><p>***</p><p>Несколько лет спустя Азирафель читала статью в газете, где праздновали завершение работ по прокладке трансатлантического телефонного кабеля.</p><p>— Душа моя, послушай: теперь люди в Англии могут позвонить в Америку.</p><p>Кроули нахмурилась.</p><p>— А раньше что, не могли? Мы же… </p><p>Они посмотрели друг на друга, осознавая.</p><p>Азирафель почувствовала, как подрагивают уголки губ.</p><p>— Неужели ты настолько хотела поговорить со мной? — спросила она, довольная и предвкушающая, как будет без конца подкалывать Кроули.</p><p>Кроули порозовела. Хотя с её волосами такой оттенок смотрелся просто ужасно, Азирафель считала, что это прелестно.</p><p>— Слушай, откуда мне было знать… я думала… </p><p>Азирафель взмахнула рукой, и знак на двери повернулся, показывая “Закрыто”.</p><p>— Да что ты говоришь, душа моя, ты звонила мне каждый вечер, — сказала она. — Интересно, сколько чудес на это ушло?</p><p>— Сорок шесть, — призналась Кроули, тут же смутившись ещё больше. — Ну, знаешь, приблизительно.</p><p>— Приблизительно, — повторила Азирафель и потянула её в сторону дивана в задней комнате.</p><p>Она столкнула телефонную трубку с крючка в тот момент, когда поцеловала Кроули. В конце концов, ничто в мире не должно их прервать.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 16.09 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>